


(I've Had) The Time of My Life

by marawinchester (crazygirlattemptswriting)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlattemptswriting/pseuds/marawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jim has a good reason for asking Bones to dance, and one time Bones asks Jim for no reason at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I've Had) The Time of My Life

  


1.

“Bones!” Jim calls, spying him at the bar with a few empty glasses beside him. “Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones!”

“What, kid?” Bones snarls as Jim slips onto the stool next to him.

“Would you like to dance?” Jim asks, gesturing to the half-full dance floor. 

Bones snorts. “Jim, I told you, that isn't dancing.” He glances towards the floor, where cadets are grinding up against each other.

“Yes, it is, but that's not the point,” Jim says, glancing around warily. “The point is, if you get on the dance floor with me we can do the jitterbug for all I care.”

“Why?” Bones asks suspiciously. “You make a bet or something?”

“No,” Jim says. “I, uh, may have been hitting on a girl with, like, the Hulk for a boyfriend.” 

Bones rolls his eyes and drains his glass. “Then give the Hulk my regards before he beats your sorry ass.”

“Shit,” Jim hisses, spotting the Hulk. He looks angry. Jim slips off the bar stool and curls up under the counter. 

“Jim, for the love of God get up from that dirty floor. Usually you're happy to get in a bar fight.”

“Yeah, with normal-sized men, Bones. Just look, alright? He's at the table in the corner right now.”

Bones glances. “Holy shit, Jim, that man is going to eat you for breakfast.”

“And that's why you should dance with me. Or kiss me.”

“I am not kissing you,” Bones mutters.

“Fine. Dance with me and pretend to be my boyfriend. When he finds us, I'll act drunk out of my mind and you'll tell him to forgive me and he will and we can go home. Please, Bones?” Jim begs.

“Oh fine,” Bones hisses. “But you can pay my tab, then.”

“Yeah, of course, can we dance now?” Jim asks, standing up and throwing credits the bartender's way.

“I hate you,” Bones announces as Jim grabs his hand and drags him to the dance floor. 

“Yeah, but you love me,” Jim says easily. Bones doesn't answer. A new song starts up, and it's a slow one.

“Oh thank god,” Bones says, relaxing the slightest bit. “I can slow dance.”

“We're not dancing the slow dance of your grandma's era, Bones,” Jim says as he places his hands on Bones' hips. Bones looks like he's about to murder Jim. “This is how you do it. Look around.”

“I really hate you,” Bones says with a sigh as he looks around, but he does place his hands on Jim's waist and sways a bit.

“There. See? It's easy. Easier than waltzing and that one two three, one two three crap,” Jim says with a roll of his eyes.

“Hey, there isn't anything wrong with ballroom dancing,” Bones argues. “And it's not that hard, Jim. Jesus, I can give you a lesson some time. I'm pretty sure slow dancing the proper way is something captains have to do on occasion.”

Jim sees the Hulk stalking towards them. “Crap. Here comes the Hulk. Remember, I'm your drunk boyfriend who you love very much.”

“I think that's supposed to be whom,” Bones muses. “I'm not sure, though.”

“I love it when you talk proper English to me,” Jim says before stepping close into Bones' personal space. “I just really love you,” he slurs as he hugs Bones and drops his head on Bones' shoulder.

“Love you too, Jim,” Bones says with a long-suffering sigh as he pats Jim's back.

“Are you with this asshole?” asks the Hulk. Jim tenses, and Bones rubs his back in a calming way.

“Yeah, I am, for the foreseeable future,” Bones says wearily. “Did he hit on your boyfriend or girlfriend?”

“I-yeah,” the Hulk says, sounding surprised. “My girlfriend.”

“I'm so sorry,” Bones says in an apologetic tone. “He can't hold his liquor to save his life. He has one beer and he's off flirting with anything that moves and sometimes things that don't. Last week he was talking to a coat rack when I found him.”

“Jesus,” the Hulk says. “I'd dump his ass.”

“I think about it on a daily basis,” Bones confides. “But something always stops me. He's a bit more tolerable when he's sober. Besides, he's great in the sack.”

“I love you,” Jim says drunkenly.

“Yeah, love you too, Jim,” Bones replies. He must roll his eyes or something because the Hulk laughs. “Anyway, I'm sorry he hit on your girlfriend.”

“Nah, it's fine,” the Hulk says. “Just take your boy home before someone less forgiving finds him.”

“I will,” Bones promises. “Thanks. Let's go, Jim.”

“I wanna finish the song!” Jim argues, still pretending to be drunk.

“Fine,” Bones hisses. “But as soon as it finishes we're out of here.”

“I love you,” Jim whispers.

“You're an idiot,” Bones mutters. “Hulk just left, so you can stop hanging on me like we're attached or something.”

“Okay.” Jim steps backs and grabs one of Bones' hands before it can go back to his waist.

“What are you doing, Jim?” Bones asks, sounding resigned.

“We'll dance your way,” Jim tells him, interlacing their fingers. “Where the fuck does my other hand go?”

“For the love of God,” Bones says, but he's trying not to laugh. “On my shoulder, Jim. You get to be the girl.”

“Why?” Jim asks, not that he's arguing.

Bones rolls his eyes. “Because you're prettier, and because you don't know how to lead.”

“You really think I'm pretty, Dr. McCoy?” Jim asks in a falsetto voice, batting his eyelashes.

“You're incorrigible,” Bones mutters. “Loosen up, Jim.”

“I don't know what I'm doing!” Jim tells him. “Just be glad I haven't stepped on your foot yet. Aren't you supposed to dip me or something?”

“Yeah, but I'm tempted to drop you on your ass, so I won't.”

“Ever the romantic, Bones,” Jim says with a laugh as the song ends.

“Yeah, yeah, can we get out of here now?” Bones asks.

  


  


2.

“Bones, Bones, Bones!” Jim calls, bounding up to him. 

“What, Jim?” Bones asks, sounding tired. He's slumped on the floor of one of the academy's fitness training centers, wearing a sweaty t-shirt and shorts. “I just got out of my combat class. A kid ten years younger than me kicked my ass. _Ten_ , Jim.”

“Yeah, so? I can kick your ass and I'm six years younger,” Jim points out.

“You can't kick my ass,” Bones mutters. “Besides, even if you could, which you can't, that's because you're special.”

“Special enough that you'll give me that dance lesson you promised right now? Like, right now right now?” Jim asks desperately, glancing over his shoulder.

Bones frowns. “What the hell did you do now, Jim?”

“I didn't do anything!” Jim protests. “Pike is looking for me because he wants to drag me to some boring faculty party. He wants me to start kissing the admirals' asses now, since I 'don't have the best record' and need to 'prove that I am serious in my studies.'”

“He must be really desperate for a date, if he's bringing you,” Bones comments.

“Bones, I'm serious! You've got to get me out of this.”

“Nah, kissing ass will be good for you. If your ego lets you bend down that far,” Bones says with a smirk. 

“Boooones,” Jim pleads. “I went to one of these parties last month. I spent the whole time getting my ass groped by old ladies.”

Bones starts laughing his sore ass off. Jim resists the urge to punch him.

“Please? I'll teach you some moves to take down that scrawny short kid that keeps beating you in hand-to-hand combat.”

“He doesn't keep beating me,” Bones denies. “And how'd you know he was short and scrawny?”

“Never mind,” Jim says, pulling Bones up. “Just start teaching. Now. Before Pike comes in.”

“Fine,” Bones says with a sigh. “Okay. You remember how to hold your partner? In dancing, Jim, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Uh, yeah,” Jim says, taking Bones' hand. Jim places his other hand on Bones' shoulder. 

“Good. Now, I'll step forward with my left foot, and you step backward with your right. Yeah, that's right. Next, I step to the right with my right foot, so you step to the left with your left foot.”

“Okay,” Jim says hesitantly, staring at their feet.

“You're doing fine. Now, just move your right foot to join your left. Yep, just like that. You've got the first three steps of the waltz down. There's only three more.”

“I can do this then!” Jim says, pumped.

“I knew you could,” Bones says dryly. “Now we do the same thing in reverse. I step back with my right, so you step forward with your left. Then your right foot to the right, and your left to join it. Perfect, Jim.”

“So we're back where we started?” Jim asks.

“Yeah, exactly. It's called the box step since it makes a box,” Bones tells him. “Wanna do it again?”

“Yeah,” Jim says, interested in spite of himself.

“One...two...three. One...two...three,” Bones counts slowly as they do the steps. “Good, Jim.”

There's a throat clear behind them, and they instantly break apart. It's only Pike, looking amused. “Cadet Kirk, Cadet McCoy,” he greets. 

“Good afternoon, Captain Pike,” Bones greets. “Jim asked me to teach him how to slow dance.”

“I figure it's one of those captain-y things you're always telling me I need to learn,” Jim speaks up.

“That it is,” Pike says, nodding. “There are always gatherings where people expect a captain to know how to dance. Including one I'm on my way to right now.”

“That was today?” Jim asks, feigning forgetfulness. “I'm so sorry, Captain, it completely blew my mind.”

“I'm sure it did, Jim,” Pike says dryly. “But since you're doing something productive, I'll leave you gentlemen be. McCoy, you make a good teacher. If you want to get a position Earthside teaching for Starfleet, I'll put in a good word for you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Bones says, looking surprised.

“Hey!” Jim interrupts. “He's going to be my CMO, don't tempt him.”

“Jim, shut up,” Bones says. “I don't have the temperament to be a teacher anyway, I'm afraid.”

“You can handle Kirk just fine,” Pike observes. 

“That's only because he loves me,” Jim says with a smile. Bones steps on his foot. “Owww, okay, maybe not.”

Pike laughs. “I have to get going, gentlemen. Have fun with your dance lesson.” He leaves, and Jim and Bones are left alone in the room.

“You're an idiot,” Bones announces. “Now come on.” He holds his hands out.

“Wait, what?” Jim asks, confused. 

“What, you think you get out of your dance lesson just because Pike's gone?” Bones says with an evil laugh. “Come on, Jim, get your ass over here.”

“You just pretended to be nice while he was here,” Jim accuses. “Now you're going to be a slave driver.”

“Like I said, I don't have the teacher temperament,” Bones says easily. He places one hand on Jim's waist and grabs Jim's hand with the other. “Now come on, we're going to dance, whether you like it or not. One two three, one two three...”

  


  


3.

“Bones!” Jim yells, grabbing the back of his collar to keep him from escaping. Bones lets out a strangled noise and whirls around. Jim hauls him closer, so that Bones is also hidden behind the pillar.

“ _What_ , Jim?” he demands, straightening his dress uniform.

“Come dance with me?” Jim asks hopefully. 

Bones stares. “Jim,” he says through gritted teeth, “you do understand that this party is for you, since you saved the world? Everyone here would love to dance with you. Besides Spock and Uhura,” he adds, nodding at where they're already dancing together. 

“Bones,” Jim says desperately, “I've been hounded by journalists all night. They follow me to the bathroom, for Chrissakes. Every time I think I've found someone normal to dance with it turns out they're an undercover reporter. Even if I dance with a crew member they just yell questions while we dance. So I convinced Scotty to make a diversion so that I could run off and hide behind this pillar.”

“So that's what the explosion was,” Bones comments. “You can't hide forever, Jim.”

“I know, that's why I need you to dance with me.”

Bones frowns. “You just said that even if you dance with a crew member the press with bother you.”

“Yeah, if I dance with any crew member _besides_ you.”

“What?” Bones looks confused. Jim rolls his eyes.

“Bones, do you pay attention to the papers at all?”

“No, not unless they have something to do with the medical field. And I've especially been avoiding them lately since all they have on them is your face or Spock's.”

“Geez, thanks Bones,” Jim says sarcastically. “Anyway, if you'd been reading them, you would know that you are the _only_ member of the Enterprise crew who hasn't given an interview, or at least answered one question from the press.” Jim doesn't bother hiding the awe in his voice.

“You're lying,” Bones accuses.

“No I'm not,” Jim says, crossing his heart. “You _scare_ the press, Bones. And I've seen it. Whenever a journalist yells a question at you you shout, 'Fuck off and go to hell, you piece of shit' or something similar. Then they all take a few steps back. It's awesome. You're like, a certified badass.”

“I'm not very nice, am I?” Bones reflects.

“Yeah you are,” Jim assures him. “Well, at least to me you are. But that's because you love me.”

“Whatever,” Bones says, rolling his eyes. “So what do they say about me in the papers, then?” He sounds curious.

Jim grins. “It's hilarious, Bones. The press publish their opinions about how rude and disrespectful you are. Then, they'll interview a crew member who talks all about how kind and considerate you are, or how you saved their life.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No. The crew admires you for having the balls to tell the press to fuck off. Even Pike and Spock joined in on it.”

“Really?” Bones looks surprised. 

“Yes, Bones,” Jim tells him. “Now, will you-”

“Captain Kirk!” trills a female voice behind him. “I've been searching for you for _ages_. We never finished our interview about what it's like to follow in your father's footsteps.”

 _Help me_ , Jim mouths at Bones as the journalist grabs his arm and digs her nails in. Bones looks constipated.

“Doctor McCoy,” the journalist purrs. “I would love to interview you as well.” She glances between them. “Did I interrupt something? A secret rendezvous, perhaps?” she asks with a glint in her eyes.

“Fuck off, lady,” Bones growls as he clamps a hand around Jim's upper arm. “I was hiding back here to avoid scum like you. My best friend went looking to see if I wanted to dance with him. Which I do. Let's go, Jim.” Bones nearly drags Jim out to the dance floor.

“Holy crap, Bones,” Jim whispers as no paparazzi come near them. “I think I love you.”

Bones snorts. “Thanks, kid. That means a lot, coming from you.”

“That's thanks, _Captain_ ,” Jim corrects. Bones gives him a look.

“Do you want me to invite that nice journalist over?” he asks pointedly.

“Kid is fine. Kid is great,” Jim says hurriedly. He glances at his feet, realizing that they're not doing the box step. Instead, they're just shifting around the floor.

“You're dancing fine, Jim. Look up.”

Jim looks up to see familiar hazel eyes looking at him fondly. “I did have a good teacher,” Jim admits.

Bones smiles. “Nahh, you're just a good student.” Then, quieter, “You're a good captain too, kid.”

“Thanks, Bones,” Jim says, feeling a lump in his throat. “I couldn't have made it without you.”

“That makes two of us,” Bones says softly. He dips Jim suddenly, and Jim lets out a squawk. “What, you thought I'd let you drop?” Bones asks, amused.

“You never know!” Jim protests. 

“There's witnesses here,” Bones says. “They'd all attack me if I let the Federation's hero fall on his ass. Maybe next time.”

  


  


4.

“Bones!” Jim lets out a relieved sigh upon finding him. Bones shoots him a dirty look, and Jim realizes there's a girl at the table with him. 

“Captain Kirk,” the pretty blonde says in a melodious voice. “I've always wanted to meet you.”

“Yeah, he was just going, weren't you Jim?” Bones asked pointedly. 

“I, uh.” Jim knows Bones will kill him for this, but he really can't stand another dance with the Chieftain’s daughter. “Umm, I actually came over to ask you to dance with me.”

“I would love to-” the blonde starts, but Jim interrupts.

“I, uh, meant Bones, actually.”

Bones glares. “And what would happen if I said no?”

“I could make it into an order,” Jim offers. 

“Fine,” Bones hisses as he stands. “I'll be right back.”

“I won't hold my breath,” the blonde says with a roll of her bright blue eyes. She turns and walks away, leaving Bones with his mouth hanging open. 

“I hate you so much,” he informs Jim.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Jim counters as he pulls Bones towards the dance floor.

Bones only sighs and places his hand on Jim's waist. “So who am I helping you avoid this time?” he asks as they start to step in beat with the music.

Jim glances around before whispering, “The Chieftain’s daughter.”

Bones raises an eyebrow. “May I ask why? I thought you said she was cute.”

“Sure she's cute. She's only fifteen! All fifteen year olds are cute! When we dance she grips my ass the whole time and rests her head on my chest.”

“She likes you,” Bones teases. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Jim mutters. “She started drooling on me last time.” Bones doesn't answer, and they dance in comfortable silence for some time before he speaks.

“So why didn't you ask that girl I was with to dance with you?” Bones asks, clearing his throat.

Jim shrugs. “I figured that if I danced with a guy maybe the Chieftain’s daughter will think I'm gay and leave me alone.”

Bones laughs. “Jim, I'm pretty sure even the Klingons have heard legends about your non-discriminatory sex life.”

“Fine,” Jim mutters. “Maybe I just like dancing with you, alright?”

“Alright,” Bones says softly. “Maybe I like dancing with you as well.”

Jim jerks his head to look at Bones, but he's looking at the ground and not Jim. They finish the dance in relative silence, and when the song ends they hold onto each other for a little while longer than is strictly necessary.

  


  


5.

“Bones!” Jim shouts before flinging himself at the guy. 

“Wha-arghh Jim, what the fuck?” Bones demands, throwing his hands up in time to catch Jim and stop him from falling on his ass.

“We are very in love with each other and to prove it we're going to slow dance together,” Jim whispers. 

“What did you do this time?” Bones asks with a resigned sigh, already playing along and taking Jim's hand.

“Umm, I may have been flirting with the prince or duke or king or-”

“The point, Jim, get to it.”

“-whoever it is, they are _happily_ married, so I assured the jealous husband that I was also involved in a relationship. He didn't believe me, so I said that I'd go get my boyfriend.”

“Who just so happens to be me. Damnit Jim, why can't you ever get Scotty or someone to play along with you?” Bones asks, sounding annoyed. He lets Jim lead him toward the royal what's-his-face, though.

“ _Scotty?_ Come on, Bones, no one would believe Scotty and me for a second. We're too similar. I need someone different from me. Someone who will hold me responsible for shit and ground me when I'm going crazy.”

“So, Spock then?” Bones asks seriously. Jim stops so fast that Bones walks smack into him. “Jesus, Jim, now what?”

“ _Spock?_ That's even worse than Scotty. What the hell is wrong with you? If I was going to date any crew member it would be you, you moron,” Jim says.

“I-” Bones is in shock, but Jim doesn't have time for it.

“Come on. And wipe that dazed look off your face, that's an order.” He pulls Bones toward the royal couple. 

“Hello again, Captain,” the dark-haired one Jim had been hitting on greets with a smile. 

“Hi, your Highness,” Jim says with a bow. He elbows Bones until Bones ducks his head slightly.

“Is this your partner?” asks the other guy, a man with light brown hair who has a tight grip on his husband's shoulder.

“Yeah,” Jim says with a smile, lifting their interlocked hands. “This is my good friend Doctor Leonard McCoy.” 

“It's a pleasure to meet you both,” Bones says, southern manners kicking in. He offers a hand. Jealous Husband shakes it and looks him over.

“You must be someone special to be able to hold on to the famous Captain James T. Kirk,” the guy says.

Bones shrugs and glances at Jim. “There's an old Earth saying, sir, that says, 'If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it was never meant to be.'”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Jealous Husband demands.

Bones tightens his grip on Jim's hand. “It means, sir, that I trust Jim. I don't hold him on a leash. He might wander, but he always comes home to me in the end.” 

Jim squeezes his hand, causing Bones to look at him. “I love you,” Jim says softly, honestly, without any hint of joking in his voice. Bones stares at him in surprise. Jim gives him a small smile. In the background, a new song starts playing. “I like this song,” Jim comments. “May I have this dance?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Bones replies, snapping out of his stare but keeping hold of Jim's hand. “Nice to meet you, gentlemen,” he says to Mr. Royalty and Jealous Husband. Jim leads him to the dance floor but lets Bones lead the dance as usual. Once they begin Bones finally lets out his breath and relaxes. 

“You okay?” Jim asks, shifting closer than usual. 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Bones answers, even as he shifts closer to Jim. “Just-don't do that, Jim. You'll give me a heart attack.”

Jim frowns. “What did I do?”

“What did you-you know what, never mind, Jim. Forget I said anything,” Bones says pissily. 

Jim lets out a sigh. “Bones, if this is because of the L-word I'm going to punch you.”

“I hate you,” Bones mutters.

“Yeah but you love me,” Jim counters. Bones scowls.

“Shut the hell up, Jim. You don't know shit.”

“I-” Jim takes a deep breath to calm down. “Look, Bones, I know you don't have the greatest history with the word 'love.' That's understandable-”

“Jim,” Bones interrupts, “will you drop it?”

“Not until you understand that when I say 'I love you' I mean it! Shit, Bones, that wasn't part of the act. I do love you. You're my best friend.”

“Jim, quit talking and focus on dancing. You just stepped on my foot. Again.”

“Well excuse me for trying to have a meaningful conversation about feelings,” Jim mutters, looking at his feet. “And they say I'm the emotionally stunted one.” 

“Go to hell, Jim,” Bones snarls as he dips Jim. Jim smiles at angry hazel eyes and opens his mouth to make some smartass comment when Bones lets go. Jim hits the floor, butt first.

“I never thought you'd actually drop me on my ass,” Jim says, surprised. Bones turns and starts walking away. “I love you!” Jim calls after him.

Bones gives him the finger.

  


  


+1

“Jim?” Bones asks hesitantly. 

Jim looks up in surprise from the PADD he's working on. “Yeah, Bones?”

Bones frowns. “You brought work to Spock and Nyota's wedding?”

Jim thinks. “If I say yes, will you promise not to tell anyone?”

“You're an idiot,” Bones comments before taking another drink from his bottle.

“Tell me something I don't know,” Jim mutters, frowning at the PADD.

“As your doctor, I think you need a break,” Bones says.

“Nah, I'm fine,” Jim replies, waving him away.

“As your friend, I'm telling you you need a break,” Bones says a bit more forcefully. 

With a sigh Jim puts down the PADD and takes the bottle from Bones. He drains it and hands it back to Bones, who gives him the stink eye. “There, happy?”

“No.” Bones takes the chair next to Jim. Jim decides that this is permission to use him for a pillow. He drops his head on Bones' lap. Bones doesn't comment. He does begin massaging Jim's shoulders. Jim closes his eyes and lets out a pleased sigh. They stay like that for several minutes, until a slow song starts up.

“Wanna dance?” Bones asks softly. Jim jerks away.

“You're not going to drop me on my ass again, are you?”

Bones smiles. “No, Jim, I promise.”

They walk to the floor together holding hands. Scotty gives them a knowing wink, and Bones turns his stink eye on him. 

“I can't believe that dance lesson you gave me years ago turned out to be so useful,” Jim comments as they begin.

Bones laughs. “I remember that. I also remember that one time you tried to teach me how to grind.”

“Maybe the next song we can practice that,” Jim suggests. Bones rolls his eyes and laughs some more. His hazel eyes are sparkling, and Jim can't help but smile and stare.

“What, is there something on my face?” Bones asks, catching Jim staring. 

“No,” Jim assures him. “I was just thinking about how nice you look in your tux. I'm glad Spock and Uhura decided to have the ceremony on Earth instead of the ship.” 

“I, uh, thanks,” Bones says, shifting uncomfortably. “You look good too, Jim.”

“I always look good,” Jim says cockily. Bones rolls his eyes.

“You know, the main reason they had the ceremony on Earth was because Spock didn't want you officiating, you know,” Bones drawls. Jim takes the opportunity to step on his foot. “Oww, Jim, what the hell was that for?”

“Nothing,” Jim says sweetly. “Just a little revenge for dropping me on my ass.”

“I hate you,” Bones grumbles.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Jim answers. 

“Yes, I suppose I do,” Bones says slowly, not meeting Jim's eyes. 

“If it helps, I love you back,” Jim says, stepping closer.

“You're like the sun, kid, you know that?” Bones murmurs. “You burn anyone who gets too close to you.”

“If that's true then you've been sunburned for years,” Jim counters, shifting even closer. 

“I suppose you're right,” Bones says grimly. “What's the difference between getting skin cancer from years of exposure, or simply flinging yourself at the sun and burning up at once?”

“Come on, Bones,” Jim says evenly. “If you want to get away from the sun, there are plenty of starbases on planets far, far away from the sun.” He realizes that he has dropped his hands and Bones has too. They're standing stock still, staring at each other.

“Maybe I'm stuck in the sun's orbit,” Bones counters.

“All orbits decay eventually,” Jim says quietly. 

“That takes billions of years, Jim.”

“'The entire history of human desire takes about seventy minutes to tell. Unfortunately, we don't have that kind of time,'” Jim quotes before leaning in to kiss him. Bones' lips are soft. They taste like cheap beer and sugar sweet cake frosting and something unique to Bones. He kisses Jim back, for a second or two, before shoving him away.

“What the hell was that, Jim?” he asks, looking flustered

“The quote? It's from a Richard Siken poem,” Jim answers easily. Bones gives him a death glare.

“No, you jackass, I was talking about the kiss.”

“Oh that.” Jim thinks for a second. “That was a huge ass asteroid knocking a planet out of orbit and towards the sun.” When Bones doesn't reply he panics. “Or you know, maybe it knocked it away from the sun. Or, perhaps the asteroid wasn't that big and the planet is exactly where it started-”

“Shut up, Jim,” Bones interrupts before kissing him, hard, like he is free falling and Jim is his parachute. Which is ironic because Jim is the one who does the jumping and-

“Jim, shut _up_ ,” Bones murmurs against his lips with a laugh. "I'm trying to kiss you."

“Shutting up,” Jim gasps before Bones kisses him again. Jim decides that Bones is completely wrong. He is the sun, not Jim. His hands, his mouth, all of him is hotter than Iowa in the middle of July. His laugh against Jim's mouth is brighter than any sunbeam, and his eyes could outshine the stars.

“We should finish this dance somewhere else,” Bones pants, letting go of Jim. Jim is dimly aware that they've slammed into a wall and that people are wolf-whistling at them.

“Dance?” Jim asks, also panting. “What are you talking about?”

Bones gives him a look, but it's not as effective when his hair is messed up from Jim running his hands through it. “The tango, Jim.”

“Tango?” Jim questions as Bones drags him through the crowd and to his room on the first floor.

“The horizontal tango, you moron,” Bones mutters as he tries to swipe his room card. “Do I have to teach you that dance as well?”

“Oh no,” Jim assures him. “I'm quite good at that dance.”

“We'll just have to see, won't we?” Bones says, a bit breathless. The door finally reads his card and swings open. They stand on the threshold, still holding hands and just staring at each other, suddenly uncertain.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Jim?” Bones asks softly. 

“Only if you'll be my partner,” Jim answers honestly. Bones snorts before kissing him softly, gentler than Jim expected. He pulls back to look Jim in the eye.

“Just so you know, I still get to lead,” he announces as he tugs Jim towards the bed.

Jim laughs affectionately and lets himself be pulled along. “Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to the awesome song sung by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes on the Dirty Dancing soundtrack.
> 
> The quote Bones says about "If you love something, set it free....." is an old saying with many variations. Some say it's a Chinese proverb, some say its author is unknown, and there's a whole list of people others try to give credit to. The version I used is from a magnet on my grandma's fridge.
> 
> Jim quotes the fabulous Richard Siken poem _Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out._


End file.
